Dark Desires
by Iresol
Summary: Sequel to Dark little secrets, Bruce's relationship with Athena deepens while his duties as Batman grow, and Alfred continues his quest for a gardener.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred watched while Athena dipped the little pretzels in a bowl of white chocolate and then set them on the baking sheet to let them cool. She took another pretzel and dipped it in the melted chocolate, then ate it.

"Do you intend to eat every other pretzel you prepare? If so…we may run out of pretzels."

Athena pouted.

She then dipped her finger in the soft chocolate, "I'm good."

Alfred sighed. It was hard to not be amused with his kitchen helper. He checked on the tuna that was baking in the oven and caught her eating another pretzel. He sighed inwardly and went back to crushing the Parmesan cheese for the salad. Whenever Bruce went out he always prepared a light dinner. Batman didn't need his dinner coming up whilst fighting crime.

"If we run low you'll have to help me eat all these. Bruce would probably be annoyed if we left him one or two pretzels."

"I doubt it," Alfred smiled, he wiped his hands on his apron as he finished up with the shredding. He wrapped the cheese up and walked to the fridge. He dug out a large head of Romaine lettuce and turned as she chomped away. Upon being caught she stopped, but could not contain the smile on her face. Nor hide the chocolate on her lips. She then declared, "It was a defective pretzel."

Both his white eyebrows rose.

A knock that echoed on the front door of the manor made them fall. Athena glanced up and over her shoulder, "You want me to answer it?"

"No no, stay here and watch the tuna."

It wasn't just because Alfred looked after the manor and grounds, but Athena was hardly dressed. Lounge clothes as she had aptly put it until her night shift began at Gotham General Hospital. Short-shorts, a sleeveless tank top and bra, which was black beneath the white shirt, the straps hung out and left little to the imagination.

At least she was dressed.

He walked from the kitchen and hung his apron up on his way out.

In the past month since she had been living there he could see the changes in Bruce, they were small and subtle. Something an outsider would never notice. And while he could only imagine with the many generations of Wayne's thought about a live-in girlfriend, she had grown on him. He couldn't deny it.

As he walked he made sure there were no traces of lemon or chives on his suit. None, he brushed off his tie and peeked down at his shoes, as the knocking continued. It did not cease.

When he came to the door and opened it a profanity came to mind.

One that ended with k and began with an f, followed by the word no, exclamation mark. He internally rolled eyes and inquired of the man on his doorstep, "May I help you?"

Alfred begrudgingly held open the door, letting the handsome man in, who walked in as if Wayne Manor was indeed his. "Hey Al, is Bruce around? I'm in town and wanted to drop be, see what he's been up to…you remember me? Right?"

"Naturally," Alfred stiffened, unfortunately.

Last time Paul visited a good number of items had vanished. Including a very nice mini-grandfather clock.

Paul was never leaving his sight alone.

"Is Bruce here?"

Paul's blue eyes sparkled, he ran a hand through his golden ringlets and he flashed his pearly whites.

"Indeed…" he then shouted over his shoulder, "Athena!"

Paul was definitely not leaving his sights in his coat. Alfred counted six pockets and a couple on Paul's jeans.

After a moment she appeared in the hallway and Paul's eyes widened, his jaw might as well have dropped onto the floor. She wiped her hands on her non-existent shorts. Alfred then asked, "Would you go find Bruce? Tell him _Paul_ is here."

"From Princeton," Paul helpfully added. Eyeing her rear as she walked down the hall, off into the mansion to find Bruce.

"Can I be of any service? Is your car broken down? Do you need a cab?"

Paul laughed.

His eyes roamed around the room, "No no. I could use a beer though."

Quickly Alfred replied, "We're out."

"Ummm…wine?"

"Out," Alfred replied.

Paul eyed the butler closely, "Water?"

"We're out of glasses," Alfred helpfully added.

When Paul took the hint and looked around, Alfred inquired, "Would you like to take a seat?"

"Yes."

At that Alfred pointed to the chair mere feet away. In the hall. Away from priceless things that could get tucked away in pockets like last time.

**Beneath the Manor…**

Bruce sat at his workstation making adjustments to the latest batch of small metal throwing stars, shaped as bats. When darkness fell he would go out. Protect Gotham and do some snooping around at some places he thought would be some strongholds for the Vrato Crime Family.

The new head crime family in Gotham. They had emerged as number one weeks back, all the others had fled or joined in with the new crime boss.

Then there was the matter of Prophet Negly setting up shop in Gotham, stealing from rich and poor.

Along with the last Arkham Inmate left wandering Gotham, known as the Butcher, a serial killer.

As Bruce finished up with another bat on the machine, sending sparks flying everywhere, he heard the elevator touch the cave floor. So he paused, waiting to see who came around the corner. Was dinner finished already? Had Fox returned his call? Had Melinda come down with a case of mono thus canceling her debutante tomorrow evening?

What Athena came around the corner he pulled his leather gloves from his hands.

Athena came to a stop in front of his table and bent over. A smile upon her face as she opened her mouth to speak.

"You smell nice," Bruce remarked, noticing the sweet smell above the burnt metal and damp cave smell. He then mirrored her. Leant over the worktable and kissed her, finding a thin layer of chocolate on her lips. For a moment she surrendered to the kiss, his lips, and tongue that traced over her candy sweetened lips.

Then she remembered she had been given a task.

Against his lips she managed, "You have…a visitor."

Against her lips he made a sound of genuine interest.

"Paul," she murmured and he paused, she continued, "Paul from Princeton."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Ok, so I can't remember if Bruce ever finished school at Princeton so I'm assuming he didn't, let me know if I am wrong and I shall fix it! Enjoy and review, reviews, critics and advice are much helpful!_

2.

"So who is this Paul guy and why is he not allowed to be in here unsupervised?"

Alfred made a face of pure contempt with a hint of disgust and a dash of annoyance. All while he checked on dinner and Athena peeked down the hall from the kitchen and tried to overhear the meeting between the two friends.

"He's a old schoolmate of Master Wayne's from Princeton. Paul also did not finish school, he however has a notorious career as a bounty hunter and sticky fingers. Last time he was here many items vanished."

A look of interest crossed her face.

Surprised at how much Alfred detested the man, especially since he was usually reserved.

"Did he say why he was here?"

Loudly Alfred sighed. He closed the oven and recounted the pretzels. "He's been hired by that vile little man who calls himself a prophet to hunt down and capture Batman."

Her eyebrows rose and she wished she could hear what was being said between Bruce and Paul from Princeton.

"Here. Put this on and take this out there. Bruce will think I'm snooping."

When she turned a white chef's jacket was held out, along with two wine glasses that held chilled Fiji Water. With a roll of her eyes she grabbed the white jacket and pulled it on over her clothes and button a couple buttons. The coat was longer then her clothing and covered a considerable amount more.

She then grabbed the glasses and sipped one.

While Alfred adjusted the jacket.

"Alfred please, I'm an adult, a little skin never hurt anyone."

Alfred bit his tongue.

He then gave Athena a push, "Find out what you can and don't come back empty handed."

At that she was in the hall.

She rolled her eyes and sipped more of the water. Down the hall she went without shoes or socks. When she made it around the corner she easily found the men.

Paul stood admiring a priceless painting bought at auction.

Bruce stood feet away, hands casually shoved in his pockets, a polite smile upon his face while Paul explained his appearance in Gotham. "...and this nerd, some prophet guy is paying me five hundred dollars a week to get this psycho dressed up as a bat. The best part is I get five grand upon the capture of him. Ten if I find him within a week and I think I may."

Bruce glanced at Athena.

She strolled on over and handed him the other glass of water. Keeping the other for herself. She'd never been good at entertaining.

Bruce sipped the water and slid his arm behind her back, curious how long it would take Paul to notice they were not alone.

"What makes you think you can catch him?"

Paul laughed, "Bruce please. How hard can it be to find a man dressed as a bat?" Paul then turned and jumped, "Oh! Hi...I didn't hear you come in."

She smiled and nuzzled against Bruce, who replied, "This is Paul, Paul this is Athena."

To avoid shaking his hand she raised her glass of water at him, "Where are you staying, Paul from Princeton?"

He gave her a large toothy smile. "At the W Hotel."

"That's mighty expensive for a bounty hunter," she replied. Bruce added, "Prophet Negly has fitted the bill for everything."

Her face remained placid, she then faked interest which wasn't real hard, "Really? I've heard so much about him! What's he like?"

Bruce feigned interest too.

"Crazy. I had to wear a tinfoil helmet. But the man's loaded so who cares. I'm meeting him tonight in some brothel down by the docks. The guy has some freaky taste in women."

It would have been impossible for Bruce to miss the slight tensing in Athena's body, knowing just how_ freaky_ Negly's taste in women, or young girls was. With that information she patted Bruce's thigh, "I'm going to check on dinner."

Bruce let her go.

He watched her leave the room knowing she was reporting to Alfred, a plan already in his mind for his work that night as Batman. But he could not help but watch her walk from the room. Knowing just what lay beneath the white jacket. He had seen what lay beneath the white fabric earlier in the day. He then noticed that Paul also was admiring the view.

"Are you still seeing Amberly?"

Paul blinked, "What?"

He then looked to Bruce, "You are a lucky lucky man."

"That I am."

**7:00...**

Bruce kissed Athena one last time and watched her climb into the speedy little Porsche she had bought earlier that month. A silver little thing that was alot of fun to drive.

"I'll see you in the morning," she told him as he handed her the purple lunch bag that Alfred always had packed for her. She took it and climbed down into her car. Turned it on and headed out of the massive garage.

Bruce waited until the red lights had vanished and then he hit the garage door button and went in his home.

"She's off, Master Wayne?"

Alfred was at Bruce's side and followed him down the hall. "Yes. She works seven to seven tonight."

Even though Alfred had her work schedule memorized like Bruce, which was all nightshifts that had no social gala's or events. Arranged around Bruce. Something he never asked her to do but had been done, deepening their relationship which had gotten surprisingly more serious upon her moving into the mansion.

"Shall I have breakfast prepared then?"

Bruce paused, almost to his study where the new elevator was that lead to the Batcave.

"Breakfast...is there something going on tomorrow?"

The look on Alfred's face was a pure sigh, "Only your lunch with the Japanese business men."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

**Gotham General...**

Athena stared at the screaming man in utter disbelief, arms crossed over her chest and navy blue scrub top which was in a serious state of wear. She narrowed her eyes and inquired for the sixth time, "So...you were attacked by a giant bat? What part of that do you expect me to believe?"

The prophet eyes bulged and he pulled against the steel handcuffs that held him to the stretcher. "I swear! He attacked me! I'm not crazy!"

Athena's eyebrow inched upward and she looked to the nurse at her side. Unsure of whether she should go ahead and order a head scan and drug test, or not. It was commonly accepted that Batman was real in Gotham.

Yet, she didn't want to look like she was his biggest fan.

"LaWanda, go ahead and send some blood-work to the lab for drug testing and a head scan for any brain abnormalities or injury."

The thirty something single mother with dozens and dozens of cornrows glanced at Athena, "What if the loser really was attacked by that thing?"

Athena shrugged, "Who cares. I don't want the hospital getting sued because I didn't exhaust all possible means to make sure the nut is ok. It's not my problem who he gets beaten by, it's my problem to make sure he receives the best medical treatment."

LaWanda looked over at Negly and giggled.

He thrust a finger at her, "Do not laugh in the presence of greatness!"

She then looked to Athena, "Speaking of which, Lieutenant Gordon is out in the waiting room waiting for you. Plus another detective waiting to see loser-boy here."

Athena sighed. She glanced at her watch and then wrote down some notes on the chart. "Send the labs out and send him up to Radiology. Have them page me when the scan is done, or when the lab results come in." She then ducked out of the curtain and wandered over to the nurses station. With a peek at her beeper which was on vibrate and then at her cell phone, which had no new calls, no new messages and no new texts. She was free to talk to the cops.

She pointed to Detective Flass who was speaking to Lieutenant Gordon, "You can go speak with Mr. Negly real quick before he's sent up to Radiology. He's getting a head scan and a drug test, he claims to have been attacked by that Batman."

Flass hesitated, unsure whether he wanted to leave her alone with Gordon, then he remembered Gordon knew he was dirty, and it wouldn't be a shock if she told him anything.

Off he went to go question Negly.

"What can I do for you Lieutenant?"

Gordon gave her a tired smile and tried not to yawn. He then pulled a piece of paper from his worn duster. "Sorry to bother you Athena, I wanted to bring this by and I had a couple questions to ask." He handed her the picture, a mug-shot of a young white teenage male, obviously high.

"He robbed a hospital over in Glenwood and in Riverdale, some reports have put him around here, so I wanted to warn you."

She nodded, "I'll make copies and post them around."

The beeper in her coat went off.

Quickly she checked it, OB. She had sent two women up. One woman was going to give birth sometime soon, and the other had delivered in the automatic doors of the ER.

"Have you spoken to your brother recently," he quickly questioned.

She shook her head, "Not since Friday when he came over for dinner. Why?"

"Your father is missing and we'd like to question your brother, and we are having problems locating him."

"Give me your card," she told him, whipping out her cell phone and dialing the OB floor.

He gave her his card and she wrote down her brother's private cell number. Then got a nurse on her cell, "This is Athena down in the ER, I was just paged."

She handed him the card as she put the phone against her neck, "Tell him I gave it to you and if there's a problem to call me."

Lieutenant Gordon gave her a weary smile, exhausted. "Thank you."

"That's his private number so use it in emergency times only, and be nice." She then put the phone to her ear and waved to the retreating cop.

**Meanwhile...**

Batman knelt in the corner of the balcony of Paul's hotel room. He worked the lock as if it were a first grade puzzle. The door opened without much effort. Though it was a penthouse on the twentieth floor, so there was some thought it would be more difficult to be broken into.

It was a keen thought.

Batman strolled into the room, sore.

Paul had been training. He had been learning martial arts and knife work, he was learning but he certainly not a novice, but Batman was better. Still he had taken a few well placed kicks, punches, and thank God his suit was well constructed.

He'd definitely be taking something to help him get around when he got home.

First he had some work to do.

He looked over the contents of Paul's closet, his dresser and then he found a loaded gun, it was in the dresser drawer.

With a mental note he closed the drawer.

Then he spotted a briefcase on the floor against a wall. Batman went to it and saw put it on the bed. Opened it. There were many papers inside. Quickly he thumbed through them. Finding paper after paper on Batman. Nothing correct, nothing even closely related to Bruce Wayne.

He also found copied police reports from most Batman's run ins with the authorities.

Then there were newspaper articles about Batman.

When he looked at the pockets on the side he found receipts, money, and a contract.

Paul was looking for Batman. He was just looking in all the wrong places.

**5:45...**

"Let me guess, you were attacked by_ the Batman_ too?"

Paul smiled at Athena as she unwrapped the apple slices Alfred had cut up for her, she was seated on a empty stretcher, enjoying a few moments of silence, that had been until he peaked his head in.

Paul made a face, "Well yeah, but I'm not here about that."

She made a noise that could have meant anything and munched contentedly on her apple.

"You have seen Batman?"

She munched, "Says who?"

He held up a police report. She looked it over, seeing it was from when Dr. Jonathan Crane had broken into her previous clinic. Then she shrugged, "So what."

"I'd like to talk to you about it."

With a laugh she swallowed the fruit she had been eating.

LaWanda's head peeked in the curtain, "There's a trauma coming in. Man with multiple stab wounds. He's fine minutes out by bus."

Athena nodded and hurriedly chewed on the rest of her snack.

"So?"

She spoke with her mouth full, "So what. I saw a man dressed up. Big freakin deal. If you don't mind I have a minute to eat my apple, wash my hands, and get outside." She then looked him over, "You should go see your primary care physician, looks like someone kicked your ass."

Paul gave her a perfect smile, "Why don't I see you?"

With a massive bite of apple, "No. It's not an emergency. Don't waste my time."

**8:19...**

"Holy Mother of Bon Jovi, Bruce, did you ask for someone to kick your ass or what? This looks like a foot print."

"Mmmmmm."

"Did someone jump on your back, or what?"

Another moan was his answer.

She smiled and continued to thoroughly rub his bruised and tight muscled back. With a shake of her head she gently massaged the bruised area's between his massive shoulder blades. Finding her hands looked tiny in the broad expanse of his back. With some gentle scratching of his skin beneath her long nails, she noted the curling of his toes.

"I think you may need a hot bath...maybe we should invest in a hot tub."

"Yeah...sounds good," he managed, his first words in a good twenty minutes. Unable to do more then move his lips. Having her seated on his bottom while she massaged his bruised back and shoulders, it was the best torture he had ever experienced.

"Do you want a happy-ending?"

All she got was a moan in response.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: Sorry for the lack of updates! My advisor talked me into 19 hours and I have recently procured a boyfriend, both are huge takers of my time, who knew? Anyway, thanks for the reviews, they are always 100 welcomed, read and pondered by me. _

**4.**

No sooner had Athena waved farewell to Bruce as Alfred drove the sleepy and satisfied billionaire off and towards Gotham City did she make a mad dash for her bedroom, she didn't bother to change, shower, or even eat breakfast. She fell in a heap on the large cozy mattress and thick comforter. Closed her aching eyes and was almost on the verge of blissful unconsciousness when something began to vibrate between her hip and the bed.

At first she tried to ignore it.

But when the thought that it could be Bruce entered her mind she was awake, kinda.

Her sore hand traveled down and grabbed her pager from it's spot on her scrub pants.

She put it right in front of her eyes and looked at the number.

She didn't recognize the number but that didn't mean anything. With great effort she managed to get on her hands and knees and crawl to the phone, where she collapsed on the bed. She pulled it off the receiver and began to dial.

There were two and a half rings.

Paul from Princeton answered the phone, "Athena! Good, I was afraid they gave me the wrong number, I wanted to catch you before you went to bed."

Groaning she rolled onto her back and demanded, "Who gave you this number?"

"That's not important. Where are you now?"

Her eyebrows touched even though her eyes were closed.

She simply dropped the phone on the bed, rolled onto her side, and promptly fell asleep.

**A little later…**

Bruce Wayne slid down into the back seat of the luxury car ready to get to sleep. After a tedious meeting with Japanese Business men who weren't even ranking men of their company, the CEO would come later as Bruce had learned, he was ready to unscrew his head and let his brain come out his ear.

"It couldn't have been that bad, Master Wayne," came Alfred's voice from the front of the car.

With closed eyes and sure hands Bruce undid his tie effortlessly, "Two of the three men fell asleep Alfred. One of the men was nothing more then a mailman for the company. They were just here doing recon work. If I knew that I wouldn't have even come down here."

Alfred made a face.

His blues eyes looked in the mirror at the tired playboy.

There were dark circles under his eyes, which were closed. He managed to carry on the conversation while napping and unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt, his tie was on the seat beside him.

"That would not have been fair. They traveled all the way from Japan."

Bruce even made an annoyed face, "Fox is the CEO here and is beyond capable. Next time he gets to run the meeting. I'm only showing up when the big man himself comes from Japan."

Alfred sighed and eased the car to a stop. He glanced in the backseat and watched as Bruce sighed contentedly and before long things grew hazy, his head rolled to the side as Alfred peeked once more in the mirror.

**Meanwhile…**

Something woke Athena up.

She wasn't sure what it was, or if it was even anything, all she knew was that she had been sound asleep in la-la land once moment and the next, her eyes were open and something was wrong. She lifted her head up and something caught the corner of her eye.

Movement.

It was then she realized she wasn't alone, "Alfred?" She managed to get out before gloved hands fell over her mouth.

Naturally she panicked, she woke and thrashed against the strong arms that held her, a young voice from behind shouted, "Hurry! She's awake."

There were more people.

Something cold settled in her stomach as two skinny masked men walked into her bedroom. Dressed in all black and ski masks. One demanded, "Where's Bruce Wayne's office?"

The hand moved from her lips. "There is no money in this house. Haven't you ever heard of a bank?"

Roughly the hands pulled her from the bed and she ended up unceremoniously on the floor. Where the telephone receiver had fallen. Several choice words ran through her mind as a foot was shoved in her back.

"We're not here for that. Where is the office? Tell us now and we won't hurt you."

Every synapse in her brain was firing. Help them, comply, and don't anger them. What came out of her mouth however was "Do you have any idea who I am? My brother is running Gotham's Organized Crime right now. If you idiots have half a brain your little heads, which you clearly don't, you'll leave and leave now. Not only did you wake me up…I'm considering calling the police, cause I am seriously pissed off right now."

**Twenty minutes later…**

The first thing Alfred noticed that was wrong when he pulled up to the Wayne Manor was the front door, it was open.

Wide open.

He was positive he had closed it. Especially with Athena asleep inside the manor and Paul from Princeton in the same state. He peeked back at Bruce and considered waking him up. Bruce was sound asleep in the backseat of the luxury car.

When he glanced back at the open door he spotted something odd.

There was a break in the glass pane.

Inwardly he surmised, _ perhaps a bird flew through the window and Athena opened the door to clean_. Which even he didn't believe. When he left her she had been out like a light and nothing short of D-day would have woken her up.

He hesitated as he opened his door.

And then a masked man, an obvious cat burglar appeared in the doorway.

"Master Wayne, someone is in the house."


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Lieutenant Gordon had just locked his office door when he heard the buzz go through Gotham's City Police Department.

Bruce Wayne's burglar alarm was going off.

Which was how the lieutenant found himself climbing the front steps to the billionaire's mansion, sidearm in hand,

Like procedure stated he called out police as he entered the home, through the open door. Where he caught the tail end of a fight. Gotham's golden-boy Bruce Wayne taking on three men in black, with ease. As if he had been born to fight. He moved with a swiftness and skill Gordon had never seen before. He watched as Bruce incapacitated the three men before he could bark a single order.

When Bruce turned, sensing him there, he raised his service weapon at the unarmed man.

Both men paused.

There was a rage in Bruce's eyes, an anger Gordon had seen before but he could not place it.

"I'm here to help, Mr. Wayne, calm down and step back." He spoke softly, as if talking back a crazed man.

Bruce took a steadying breath and stepped back.

He looked over the three men and then peered over his shoulder, there were two more in the parlor.

When Bruce took a third breath, he appeared calmer, steadier, less likely to attack the policeman. Who craned his neck.

"There are two in there and Alfred is with the other one in the kitchen. I think two got away out the back," Bruce growled.

Quite stunned Gordon blinked, he looked at the men who did not move. He reached for his radio, "This is Lieutenant Gordon, I need two units and as many available ambulances as possible. I have six men injured at the Wayne Estate."

When he glanced up Bruce was gone.

**Meanwhile…**

Alfred stepped over the black clothed man hog-tied on the floor. He stepped over to Athena who was seated on the kitchen island, holding a kitchen towel to her bleeding arm.

"That's beautiful Alfred, I never knew you could bind people like that. It's clearly a gift. You should go into films."

He gave her a look and pursed his lips. Knowing just what she was doing, "Let me see your arm."

"It's not that bad. Go through his pockets. Once the police get here this'll be a crime scene."

Alfred paused.

She added, "Come on. Do it and I'll let you sew me up."

With a look out into the hall he looked to the man who did not move, he'd been hit with a skillet by Alfred after all. He heard the lieutenant and then hurried to the unconscious man and dug through his pockets.

Finding nothing of substance.

Athena then added, "Do you have a stamper pad?"

Realization crossed his face and Alfred ran out into the hall. Once he did she peeked under the towel and blood oozed out. She put the towel back firmly. Knowing a vein had been hit, possibly two.

She hopped down from the place Alfred had ordered her and used her toes to pull off the mask from the man. She hopped one footed to the hall and tossed it out. Praying there was sweat, blood, spit on the mask.

Just as Alfred appeared.

He cocked an eyebrow, she whispered, "We could take it to a lab somewhere."

With a nod he ran to the man.

Paper in one hand and a stamp pad in the other. He then looked to Athena, "They'll be ink left…"

"Cover his entire hand."

Alfred nodded as Bruce came in the kitchen. He looked from Athena to Alfred and hurried to Alfred's side. "Gordon's here."

Having a task Alfred told Bruce, "Her arm is bleeding badly."

She gasped, outraged.

But he was there and his hands were on the towel, "Did they touch you?"

She shook her head.

Alfred helpfully added, "He was chasing her around the kitchen with a bloody knife."

"No one likes a snitch, Alfred," she spat.

While Alfred rubbed the inkpad on the man's hand Gordon's voice came closer. She and Bruce looked at one another and Alfred hissed, "Go distract him."

Athena rolled her eyes.

She pulled her wrist from Bruce and stomped off.

Alfred placed the man's hand on the white paper and then lifted it. Knowing Bruce was behind him without looking, Alfred began to ink the other hand, "They were looking for something in your office."

"What?"

He concentrated and then pressed the other hand on a clean sheet of paper. "Athena said that they weren't looking for money. They wanted something in Bruce Wayne's home office."

When Alfred was done and he stood Bruce was gone.

**An hour later…**

Lieutenant Gordon walked over to the steps where the three inhabitants of Wayne Estate were seated. Alfred. Bruce. Athena. All whispered amongst themselves. They were hiding something.

Something was missing and he knew it.

He walked over to the three of them while Alfred leant over Bruce and inspected the stitches in Athena's arm, while Bruce held a arm around her waist and watched the men while they were loaded into cop cars and ambulances.

Alfred nudged Bruce.

Bruce glanced up at the police officer.

"Is there somewhere you three can stay till tomorrow? The crime scene techs will be here most the day and quite possibly the night. You have a lot of property and they were all over before they woke Miss. Merozikki."

Alfred turned red and tensed.

Bruce shook his head, "No. We're staying here. There're plenty of rooms. We're not getting chased out of our home."

Athena sagged against Bruce, who asked, "Did they say anything?"

"Sorry. We're still getting statements."

Not one of them was surprised.

With a held breath that Alfred hissed out, he managed, "That officer over there is in my roses."

All four of their heads found where Alfred pointed, Gordon told him, "That would be a point of entrance. It's a crime scene. We may have to remove that bush since there is DNA on it."


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Bruce watched Alfred chase after three Crime Scene Tech's as they traipsed through his flower garden. Flowers he had planted himself last week. Flowers that were his pride and joy and meeting their end underneath boots.

"There is nothing in there. Nothing. Just books."

From the bed of one of the bedrooms in the estate that Bruce and Athena had hid away in, Athena rubbed her neck, "What would they be after that they thought was in there though. What are you doing at work?"

He sighed while pacing.

Unable to be still, with a shrug he looked over at her while she rested. Tried to stay awake.

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"What were those people protesting against a few weeks ago?"

Bruce did not pause, "Negly's people. They are unhappy with me for several reasons…I think they were protesting the fact that I had dealings with military contracts…or that I did not donate to his cause. The man doesn't like me." Bruce thought about it and asked, "They weren't professionals?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

With a peek back out at Alfred who was following around the police like a clucking hen, pointing out various flowers and plants, Bruce noticed a dark sedan pull up to the estate.

Just down the hall was the study where his things were hidden beneath the manor, in the caves.

The police had shown no interest in it and he was glad.

A million thoughts raced through his head. "Lieutenant Gordon said the alarm tripped…did you hear it?"

For a moment she was puzzled. She made a face and sat up, "What alarm?"

His thought process was on the right track. "That's what bothered me. They must have disabled the main alarm and not known about the silent one I installed."

Her brain worked quickly. "They installed it…or took a class on how to dismantle the alarm system." Then another thought raced through her head, "You have an alarm system? Why?"

Bruce peered out the window, "Your brother is here."

She made a face, "That's not funny."

"The cops outside don't seem to think so either."

In the flash of a second her feet were on the floor and she was beside him. She peeked out the window. Saw her brother with three men who were quite large, well dressed, and obviously armed: not exactly PTA type men. "_Oh my God_," she murmured and ran across the room. Panic filling her chest cavity.

"Calm down. The police don't have any warrants out on your brother. He'll be fine, those guys I'm not so sure about, do you know who they are Athena?"

Silence.

Bruce glanced over his shoulder and saw an empty room. With a rush of air from his lungs he peeked at Alfred again who continued to berate a female CSI as she dug up his rose bush, he then ran after Athena.

**Meanwhile…**

The masked man ripped the knitted ski mask from his face and wiped the flowing blood from his broken nose where the bitch had kicked him, twice, to be precise. Blood dripped from his nose like a fountain while he peered up and down the deserted road.

Chest heaving from the run from the manor he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and hurried across the road to where a shack stood. He ran behind it and dropped to the ground, hitting the speed dial as he collapsed.

He was the only person to escape.

With a trembling hand he put the phone to his ear and waiting for Negly to answer.

On the third ring Negly answered, "Did you succeed?"

He wheezed, "I…found…the…office…nothing…was…there…"

Negly sighed in frustration, "What do you suspect?"

"Fox…handles…everything…"

"Very well, I'll send some men to his apartment. Stay there. I'll have a car come for you when the police leave Wayne Estate."

**Meanwhile…**

Just as Athena reached the front door Bruce caught her, he wrapped his arms around her and twirled her clear of the door.

She was not happy.

Her dark eyes widened and quite possibly grew darker with rage, "_What __**are**__ you doing! My brother is out there!_"

Bruce looked around.

The front hall was clear of the CSI Techs. They had worked through the room already. He was really hoping the weren't contaminating anything. But, no one had stopped him on his mad dash down the stairs after Athena. "Why would he be here," he quietly demanded.

For a moment she glowered. Then she thought about it and hesitated, still in his arms. "Exactly. Either your brother has a police scanner which is within the realm of possibility. Or, your brother got word through his _connections_ about this. Or, your brother is here for something because he _never_ just stops on by for a visit."


	7. Chapter 7

1

**7.**

Ares walked past the policemen towards his sister with his bodyguards waiting in the car. It wouldn't do to have them arrested. That just wasn't smart.

Upon seeing his sister in such a state the Greek in his blood heated even more and boiled past his ears. He climbed the steps to the patio and asked his sister when she was close enough to touch, "_What in the hell happened to you_," in Greek, wanting a private conversation. Not caring whether or not his sister's boyfriend knew Greek, or thought his use of it in the moment was rude.

Equally moody.

She set her bruised hands upon her hips, nastily spitting out her Greek answer, "_Why are you here?_"

From the look upon the playboy's face he was in the dark.

Ares reached for his sister.

Athena slapped his hand aside, then yelled, "_When was the last time you visited me for no reason other then to see me?_"

His silence answered enough for her and she popped him upside the head. Continuing in their childhood language, "_So what do you want? From the look on your face I can tell you're surprised. Enlighten me Ares, what do you want from me? I can't hide any bodies for you anymore_."

Ares looked to Bruce, "What happened?"

"We had a break-in and Athena was home when it occurred."

His eyes widened and the lieutenant jogged up the steps. He signaled for Bruce who patted Athena's shoulder and went over to Gordon, "Yes lieutenant?"

Wetting his lips and then bitting down on his lower lip, Gordon sighed, "Could you possibly have your butler stop following around my detectives? He's hampering their investigation. I realize that this is indeed your home, but, we have a job to do."

**Later that evening…**

Bruce peered out the front hall window as Athena put a sheet over Alfred in the library, where he slept on the couch. A empty glass of wine on the floor beside an empty bottle of wine and a half full, or half empty matching bottle of wine. Both of exceptional quality.

She smoothed her bruised hand over his white hair gently and made sure he was covered.

"The last one just left."

With a glance up at his direction, not fear, but something close filled her. Concern. Unease. "You're staying tonight?" She tried not to sound desperate or afriad but knew she failed when her words came out.

Bruce gave her his full attention. His eyes softened, "I'm staying in tonight with you. Don't worry. We have work to do."

One of her dark eyebrow's rose.

She crossed her arms over her chest. The soft fabric of the oversized sweater that she had on was soft against her bare skin beneath it. She had stolen it from Bruce's drawer not an hour prior. He crossed the room and gently rested his palms on her shoulders and kissed her lips.

Feeling the bump on her upper lip and tasting the minty freshness of her toothpaste, Bruce's gut twisted.

She wasn't even safe in his home.

When he was ready he slowed the kiss and spoke against her lips, "Remember the fingerprints?"

**Downstairs…**

Arms crossed over her chest, Athena watched while Bruce lay the sheet of paper with the fingerprints down on a scanner. A heavy wool blanket was wrapped around her to keep the dampness of the cave out.

A light came from the scanner and the fingerprints appeared on Bruce's computer. She watched with fascination while he entered into several criminal databases and began to run searces to match the fingerprints.

"How many databases are you running those against?"

He glanced over his shoulder at her. She was seated on his work table and showed an genuine interest. "Three. The basic one cops use here nationally. A federal database and Interpol's database."

"How long before it will match?"

"A while probably."

She nodded thoughtfully as a little buzzer went off.

Both looked up at the computer screen as a window popped up from a security camera. Lieutenant Gordon was on it at the front gate.


	8. Chapter 8

Drugs Final

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Life has been busy! But I am determined to finish this by the end of summer. Hope you enjoy!_

**8.**

The Wayne Manor was always an imposing estate. Even after Bruce rebuilt it the exact same way as before. It loomed. Lieutenant Gordon drove up the gravel drive to the front of the massive estate and was not surprised to see someone waiting, though he expected to see Alfred.

Upon stopping his car Bruce walked over and knelt by the window.

"Where's Alfred," Gordon inquired.

"Napping." Bruce smiled, "How can I help you lieutenant?"

"I left my cell phone," the lieutenant answered.

Bruce stepped back, "Of course."

**Meanwhile…**

The computer beeped and Athena about fell out of the chair she had been spinning around in. Not wanting to snoop on Bruce she had just begun to spin around in the chair.

Once the beeping started she stopped and looked, spotting a match to the fingerprint.

A Greek face popped up and she gasped.

She stood and felt her blood boil. Once she found the mouse she printed up the mug shot and grabbed the copy. Upon looking at it closer she looked at a picture of a third cousin. She folded it up and stormed from the computer area.

She found the elevator and made her way through the maze of Bruce's home to her room where she grabbed a pair of jeans and her cell phone. While she hiked the jeans on she called her brother, who answered on the third ring.

"Athena. It's about damn time you called me…"

Nastily she cut him off, "Ares!"

Knowing that tone he quieted down and softened his tone, "Yes?"

With the zip of a zipper and flip of a button, she grabbed a scrunchie and shoved her feet into a pair of pumps. "Bruce matched the prints off one of the men in the manor. Guess who it is."

Silence.

Followed by, "I don't know Athena, who is it?"

"Pan!"

Silence.

Then came, "That can't be. He works for me along with Apollo."

Nastily she snarled, "I suggest you do something about it. We got his fingerprints from his person. I also suggest you make sure you can trust everyone in your inner circle, Ares. I can't take over the family business if you get killed by one of your bodyguards."

"Where are you?"

"I'm getting dressed and then I'll be heading into Gotham."

She grabbed her purse and her taser. Unable to remember where she put her gun. Ares told her, "Tell your boyfriend you got paged and then meet me at our breakfast place. I'll pick you up."

She hesitated, "What are you going to do?"

"Visit Pan's brother. What are you going to do?"

"I was going to visit Pan and see what kind of condition he was in at the hospital. See what's going on. See why he was at my house and what he was looking for…just be careful. If some of your friends are working for someone else, there is no telling how many of your people are working for someone else."

Then, because God loved me so much, my pager went off.

"Hold on Ares, I just got paged…"

**XXX**

As I rushed down the stairs to the foyer, now having a reason to go to the hospital, I caught Lt. Gordon leaving and Paul from Princeton entering.

This day was really sucky.

Bruce caught sight of me, as did Paul.

I made my way to Bruce and kissed his cheek, pulling up his sweater that I wore revealing my beeper, "I got paged."

Bruce was not happy.

Paul stepped right up and put his hand on Bruce's shoulder, Bruce's face was borderline homicidal. "Don't worry babe, we'll be fine. It'll be like old days in college."

Bruce didn't seem so optimistic.


	9. Chapter 9

Part One

_Author's Note: After seeing the Batman Sequel I have been inspired! Woohoo! Thank you so much for your insights and reviews! _

**9.**

Athena left the hospital and found three men in suits waiting by the sporty looking car she had borrowed from Bruce's garage. Keys in hand she considered going back inside, but then decided against it since she was armed. And the men were not in designer suits, obviously not mobsters.

Still, she adjusted the keys in-between her fingers like a claw.

When they spotted her in the shadowy garage they pointed.

Obviously looking for her. Which bummed her out, she was really looking forward to going to bed. So she paused a good six car lengths away from them, incase she had to make a run for it.

"Who are you? Don't you know it's not safe to loiter in Gotham City? Especially in a parking garage."

Two flashed her a badge.

A federal badge.

"That's really not safe in Gotham," she amended.

"You contacted us," the one who didn't flash a badge told her. She shifted her weight on her hip and looked upwards, sighing, and then she walked the rest of the way to the car, "Yeah well, that was almost a year ago. Forget it now. You people really need to get on the ball."

She unlocked the car.

One of the badge men inquired, "Is this Bruce Wayne's car?"

Athena climbed in, "Ummhmm."

The guy who didn't hold up his badge grabbed the door, thus preventing her from closing it and going home. "We will be able to protect you, just as your requested. Do you think your playboy boy toy will be able to do that?"

She narrowed her tired dark eyes.

Again, she tried to close the car door.

Again he prevented her from doing so.

With a sigh she rubbed her stiff neck, "What do you want me to tell you? I contacted you for help in exchange for information. I no longer need your help, and the information is outdated. If I were you I'd get a new office staff."

"Your brother is the current crime boss of Gotham."

"Current," Athena corrected, and then added, "And he's not so happy about it. Last he told me he's thinking of leaving. So you'll have a different big fish to chase after soon."

Once more she tried to close her car door.

Once more he prevented it and leant in closer, "We could arrest you."

She dropped her car keys and leant the rest of the way. Their noses touched.  
"Go ahead, I dare you. But the charges better be good cause I can tell you right now, my lawyer will be better." In tradition of her feisty Greek ancestor's Athena smiled cockily.

**Later that day…**

Lt. Gordon just happened to be on his way back from the bathroom. He just happened to have been on the downstairs one, since the one on his floor had an overflowing toilet.

It was sheer luck that he noticed Athena.

Athena handcuffed to a bench in the hallway, on her back with her free arm tucked behind her head, napping.

Confused, he strolled on over.

Softly tapping her shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at the policeman. "Hi," she managed, then asked, "Could you get me a pillow? My neck hurts."

He looked around at the bustling station.

Then back to her as she tried to get comfy.

"Athena? I don't mean to be rude…but why are you here handcuffed to a bench?"

"I escaped," she told him proudly.

"Escaped?"  
She nodded, sending her dark hair cascading over the side of the bench. "Yeah…I was on the fourth floor. But I dragged this here bench into the elevator and made it down here. It's nice and quiet down here."

"Yes it is," he rubbed his stubbly chin. Then chewed on his lip, "Why are you handcuffed to this bench?"

A group of passing road officers gave her weird looks. She informed Lt. Gordon that, "I am apparently being _held _ for withholding evidence."

Both his eyebrows rose.

She added, "A year ago I called the feds. I wanted to move and I offered them plenty of information on the mob here, and they just got back with me. You can imagine how much things have changed. Now they think I'm withholding stuff. Morons."

He was speechless.

She nodded, "I know, right?"

With a motion to remain seated, Gordon told her, "Let me go call some people. I'll put you down as one of my informants. So just stay here."

She jiggled the handcuffs, "Gotcha." He made a weak smile and hurried off. Once away she dropped down on the hard bench. But was not alone. There was a man seated at the end of it. He looked down at her frowning and smiling at the same time.

He was also handcuffed to the bench.

Quite a bit of scar tissue surrounded the edges of his mouth.

"The feds get you too," she inquired.

He shook his head.

Licked his lips and leant close to her, speaking softly, "I'm here following a tip."

Both her eyebrows rose.

He nodded and smiled slightly, pleased with himself, "I wanted to see just how easy it was to get in here. Not that hard."

Athena glanced at the cuffs on his wrist.  
"A miss-understanding," he clarified and she nodded, not really believing him. But not really caring.

"Riggght…wake me up if that police man comes back."


	10. Chapter 10

40

**10.**

"I heard about your break in. Is everything all right?"

Bruce nodded at the sound of Fox's voice, sunk deep within the chair of his office, trying his very best to think of why someone would break into the manor, which was still under construction, and better yet, what they would be after.

All he could manage was that he needed to find a place closer to the city. While the mansion was being rebuilt.

Along with the fact that he obviously needed to take up a sport.

Lucius Fox stood in the doorway, concerned.

"I received a call."

Bruce nodded, not really paying attention.

"It was a threatening call."

Bruce looked up.

"I recorded it if you are interested."

Bruce was very interested.

**Meanwhile…**

Alfred woke up.

He hadn't slept so late since the war.

He woke up to Paul stuffing a Tiffany Lamp into his bag.

He quickly chased him out what was left of the mansion with a fire poker, and then locked all the doors that could be locked.

He then made himself a sandwich and went to the computer, he had a gardener to find. Then cleaning to do.

**Also meanwhile…**

Lt. Gordon strolled over to Athena, who had her head resting in the lap of some strange man, also cuffed to the bench, who had scars around his mouth. While she slept he stroked her hair as if she were some sort of cat.

Noting her usual distaste for being woken up in general.

Having woken her up at work a few dozen times.

He nudged her with his foot.

When her eyes opened and she sat up he freed her from her shackles. "Come with me, we need to chat…privately."

"What about me," the man asked, obviously hurt.

Gordon handed him his coffee, "You may be here a while."

**Meanwhile…**

Lucius Fox pressed the tape recorder with his finger and a masked voice came out from the device.

"_This message is for Bruce Wayne. Cease doing business with the military. Cease all interaction with the mob whore. Cease all immoral activities and we won't be forced to take action_."

Bruce was unimpressed, "Negly?"

"Probably," Fox agreed, he pressed the stop button on the recorder. Then he sat back in the chair in front of Bruce's desk. "What do you suggest we do?"

Bruce sagged back in the chair.

He rubbed his temples and looked upwards for guidance.

"Do you think Negly is the one who broke into your house?"

"Absolutely," Bruce agreed.

"Do you know what he was after?"

Bruce then looked to Fox, and projected to the older and wise man, "No. And that's what bothers me. I can't figure out what he's after. I wasn't robbed. They couldn't find whatever they were looking for…I'm stumped. They even went after Athena…I have no idea what to do."

**An hour later…**

Having found several hopeful potentials for the position of yard boy. Alfred began to clean up what was already a messy house.

Deciding to live in the manor as it was being rebuilt was not such a grand idea. He was really regretting it.

Mumbling and hissing about the dust from the construction, while he swept up broken glass in Bruce's bedroom.

While he swept he got something peculiar from underneath the bed, where Athena had been when she awoke to the intruders.

A cell phone.

Cautiously he picked it up. Knowing about the devices, not much, but enough. He pressed the button and turned it on, stepping into the light by the window. He saw a screensaver of a cat.

A pet most likely.

He scrolled through the contact list, not recognizing any names. And then he looked at the pictures and dropped the phone when he saw them.

A blush spread across his face.

**Meanwhile…**

Athena gratefully took the coffee Gordon offered her.

They strolled down the sidewalk, within a crowd, Gordon spoke softly and she listened, holding the steaming beverage to her plump lips.

"…since I can find no records of these federal agents in Gotham, and they took you to the Vice Floor, I think there may be a leak in that office. So you need to be extra careful. Especially if they think you are a danger to them, Athena."

She listened closely.

"These dirty cops intentionally tried to kidnap you. If you hadn't snuck off, they could have gotten away with it. I know you have nothing to do with the mob and your brothers business, but you have to think, who would hurt you to hurt your brother?"

Athena made a face, "That's a long list…can you keep a secret?"

The two wove around a group of Japanese tourists snapping away at Wayne Tower.

"Of course," Gordon nodded, adjusting his glasses.

Athena stopped.

She leant close to the lieutenant, "My brother and his lover have been talking about moving. Moving the whole organization to up state New York."

**Half an hour later…**

Bruce stood at the front desk at Gotham's Police Station.

Copy of the tape in hand.

Having been on hold for a good forty minutes, he decided to just walk down the street to the police station, with a copy of the tape. The voice on the tape belonging to Negly, he was certain.

Adjusting his tie he cleared his throat.

The old man glanced up at him. There was a glint of darkness in his eye. As if he was bored and was ready to whip out his gun, start shooting, and go out in a blaze of glory. "What?"

Bruce brandished the tape, "I have a recording of a threatening message from that crazy Negly person. I want to press charges. Today. So if you would be so kind and point the direction I need to go…"

The old policeman narrowed his bushy eyebrows.

"Bruce?"

Bruce turned and spotted Lt. Gordon returning from outside. He smiled, "Lieutenant, right?"

Gordon smiled and nodded kindly. "Yes. I dropped Athena off at your offices, she was here earlier. How can I help you? Have you had any further problems?"

Bruce handed him the tape.

"What's this?"  
Acting outraged, "That is a tape of that little twerp Negly threatening me, again. I demand justice. He can't be threatening and protesting me. This has gone on long enough. I've been patient."


	11. Chapter 11

11

**11.**

Athena strolled on into what was being rebuilt of Wayne Manor. Upon spotting Alfred she inquired, "Why's Paul sitting on the front steps?"

Glass of wine in one hand.

Typing on his laptop with the other, Alfred calmly informed her, "I locked him out. He's a thief."

"Ah," Athena nodded.

She pulled a stool up beside Alfred. Beside him. Reaching for the bottle by his elbow, she drank directly from the bottle. While sipping she noticed what he was looking up.

"Who are you doing a background check on?"

He sipped the wine in his glass.

Seething, "Paul."

She made an interested noise, "Are you allowed to do that?"

With a shrug, "Sure…"

She frowned but sipped again.

"How many glasses of wine have you had," she inquired.

He glanced at his glass. "Four or five…look, he's wanted in Tijuana. Get me the phone." But he held out his half full glass, "Top me off first." She did. Then asked, "Do you have any more this? This is good Alfred. I don't want to drink it all on you."

He then procured an identical bottle from the basket at his side.

She patted his arm.

Turned on the stool and hopped off, holding firmly onto the bottle. Seeing none other then the man in question in the kitchen doorway.

A rather large looking shotgun was leveled at them both.

"Shit," she swore, then looked back at Alfred, "We're going to need that bottle my friend."

Paul motioned with the shotgun, "Tie your hands. Both of you."

Alfred spun on the stool. Upon seeing their current predicament, he was not surprised, he grabbed the other bottle and opened it.

"What do you want me to tie us up with, Paul? My good looks and charm?" Athena spat.

He smiled.

Reached behind himself and threw a pair of handcuffs to her.

She made a face, "Just one?"

While Alfred quickly polished off his glass, Athena cuffed herself to Alfred. The two were marched out of the kitchen, each holding of bottle of three hundred dollar wine in their free hand.


	12. Chapter 12

12

**12.**

Bruce returned to the Wayne Manor later that afternoon.

He returned to a quiet Wayne Manor.

After peeking through the livable parts of the manor, grounds, bedrooms, kitchen, cellar, and wine cellar, he peeked down into the in-progress Batcave.

Nothing.

Upon a return visit to the kitchen that was the only organized room, he spotted Alfred's Mac Laptop on the counter. It had gone to sleep so he pressed a key and sat down.

The website Alfred had been looking at popped up.

A mug shot of Paul came up.

While it didn't surprise Bruce, he did begin to feel uneasy. When he spotted Alfred's wine glass he knew something was wrong. Alfred never left a dirty dish around. Never.

He pulled his cell phone out and called Alfred.

It went straight to voice mail.

He then tried Athena.

It also went straight to voice mail.

Bruce took a deep breath and headed to the garage.

**Meanwhile…**

"After that I decided that I was not fit to mow lawns. Not only do my suits get filthy, but also I refuse to go around in shorts. It's obscene."

Athena nodded beside Alfred, "That is true. Shorts are obscene. Have you seen those booty shorts girls wear today? I'm sorry, but if I wanted to see ass cheeks I'd have gone into OB."

Again, Alfred kicked the trunk of Paul's car.

He and Athena were locked in.

They had polished off the wine and were bored.

She sighed, "I can't believe he doesn't have a car with a escape trunk latch. What a cheap bastard."

Alfred agreed, "He's always been one. We should have brought another bottle."

Once again, the trunk opened.

Paul glared down at then and swatted at them with a flashlight. "I said keep it down!"

Athena stuck out her tongue.

Alfred booed him.

Had they had less to drink they would have noticed that they were in a parking garage. They would have also noticed that they could have yelled for help. Or that they could have overpowered him, even handcuffed together.

Once again he slammed the trunk shut.

From inside the trunk he heard Bruce's girlfriend demand for more wine. But he ignored it as a car pulled up to him. It parked a few spaces away and two equally goofy men climbed out.

One being Negly and the other his brother, Zane, nearly identical but with dark hair.

Inside the trunk Athena and Alfred heard the chatter.

Heard the other men.

She whispered, "He's giving us to someone else!"

In the dark Alfred began to move around. He felt around the inside of the trunk for the first time, "That just cannot happen. I will not be a captive."

Athena began to move around too.

Then came Alfred's voice, slightly slurred, but still proper, "I found a gun of sorts."

"A gun?"

Alfred handed it to her and she felt it around. It was plastic. Which confused her, "I think its BB Gun."

The trunk opened and light poured in.

Athena noted that the gun was red.

A flare gun.

She pulled the trigger and prayed that it had a flare in it. It did. An explosion of light shot out of the trunk and in the garage. Exploding like a firework. Sending the three men running.

Alfred sat up.

Crawled over Athena and fell out of the trunk, pulling Athena along with him. She managed to clamber out. She landed on him, equally drunk, holding the flare gun.

"Here," he handed her another flare. Between the two of them they loaded it into the signaling tool. While the three men stomped out the first flare. Hoping no one had seen it.

She pulled Alfred along, "Come on!"

The two hurried through the dimly lit garage. At the sight of men, four men, Alfred pulled Athena to a stop. He waved his arms and shouted. Athena fired the flare gun at them. In the hopes to get their attention.

The group of men ran off screaming.

The flare exploded on the windshield of a BMW.

Alfred snatched the red weapon from her and shoved it into his suit jacket. "You should not be armed!"

She nodded in agreement, "I shouldn't."

**Later that evening…**

Athena found herself tied rather tightly to a dining room chair. Alfred was being held in the other room. Tied to a similar chair. Being watched by three of Negly's men, whom were watching "The Simple Life: Season 1."

Every once in a while she would hear Alfred complain.

After their escape attempt.

Followed by their setting Negly and his brother's car trunk on fire.

Along with Athena kicking Negly in the face, breaking his nose. The men had tied her to a chair with rope. Tying her arms and legs to the respective twins on the chair.

The rope was then followed up with duct tape.

Duct tape was placed across her lips.

They had then turned her to face the window, she had been shooting them dirty looks.

Eventually Negly came in the hotel room with his brother. Still a little buzzed, Athena remained passive in her chair, listening to the exchange between the so-called-holyman and his minion.

"Why is she facing an open window?"

"She was giving us dirty looks?"

"So! Why is she facing a open window!"

"Look man, she's Greek, how do we know she doesn't know how to do that evil eye curse stuff?"

"Why is she facing a OPEN window! What if someone see's her!"

"Oh. We couldn't work the curtains."

Before she knew it she was spun around in her chair. Then drug across the floor. The curtains were closed by Zane and Negly looked at her close. Pleased at the sight of her, "You'll serve us well."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

While she couldn't do the evil eye, her grandmother could, Athena glared and frightened the men across the room. They went in the bedroom with Alfred.

Zane went into the mini kitchen and began to boil noodles for ramen.

Negly knelt down beside her, "Did you know Miss Athena, that when Wayne Enterprises was up for sale, I intended to buy it?"

She glared.

"I did, I did. I was going to buy it, I had the money to buy it and everything, it was all the money I had. But then your boyfriend came back and bought it all!" He then hit her for added emphasis. "_I lost everything_! I could have been huge! Now I am stuck doing this! I'm a scientist!"

She glared even more.

"You. You are getting me vengeance. You see…if I kill you and frame the Batman, I'll destroy Bruce. Bruce will go after this freak of nature and he'll kill Mr. Wayne, the company will be for sale since there are no heirs, and I can once again buy it. Then the freak will be hunted and I can do whatever the hell I want here."

She glared and looked at him as if he were nuts.

A look he had seen before. He hit her again, trying to wipe the look off her face, only succeeding in angering her further.


	13. Chapter 13

13

**13.**

The Batman knocked on the door of a really bad hotel.

In a really bad part of Gotham City.

In the late hours of the night.

Paul peered through the peephole and saw nothing but darkness. He held his gun close to his leg as he slid the locks open and cracked the door. As soon as he did so the door exploded.

In came a fury of darkness.

The gun ended up on the floor, separated from its owner who ended up on the floor also.

Paul never had the chance to catch his breath. He never even saw the Batman. But he felt the creature that picked him up by his neck. Threw him against a wall, and then caught him again by his throat. He then found himself looking into furious eyes.

The beast snarled, "Where are the people you kidnapped! Where are they!"  
Paul was stunned.

He couldn't even remember kidnapping anyone.

Batman slammed him back into the wall again.

"Athena and Alfred!"

Fear overcame Paul, "They're…they're…Negly has them…"

Batman leant closer.

Paul tried to lean back.

He failed.

"Where is Negly!"

Paul shrugged, "Um…The Days Inn…down by the lake…look, don't hurt me…I'll do anything you want…"

Batman pulled him closer, off his feet, and tightened his grip. Bruising Paul's neck. In a harsh whisper he ordered Paul, "Get out. Leave. Don't ever come back here." He threw Paul down on the bed. Hard. Making Paul bounce several times.

By the time Paul got control of himself Batman was gone.

Paul then began to pack.


	14. Chapter 14

14

**14.**

It was almost more then Alfred could bear.

Two straight hours of Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie on a farm. If he had not have been buzzed, he would have found a way to shoot himself with the flare gun, which was still in his suit jacket. The three brainless captors hadn't checked him for anything.

Somehow the bottle and half of wine in his stomach made the two blondes on TV bearable.

Almost.

"Would either of you mind turning the channel? Possibly to a news station?"

His words fell on deaf ears.

The three losers laughed at the show.

Alfred sighed and looked out the bedroom window at the waterfront. The lights of Gotham City. It was almost beautiful. Had he not been tied to a chair, it did something to the atmosphere.

He tried to relax.

Closed his eyes.

Tried his very hardest to go to his happy place.

But the sound of someone kicking in the hotel room door disrupted him. He grimaced, "Did you happen to anger someone else?"

The three souls shared looks.

No one volunteered to see who it was. Instead the raced for the bathroom. Two made it in and locked the door. Locking the third one out.

A horrid shout came from the common area of the hotel room, "Negly!"

The third then ran into the bedroom and hid in the closet.

Alfred sighed.

Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie were still on the TV.

The bedroom door crashed in. Followed by Gotham's Caped Vigilante. Alfred sighed in relief, "Good heavens, I thought you would never show up. Quick turn the TV off."

Batman looked around the room.

Seeing no danger he went to Alfred first. Ignoring his closest friend's plea. He quickly slit the tape that bound Alfred to the chair with his gauntlets. First his legs and then his wrists.

Alfred stood and swayed a bit.

The buzz was wearing off.

He then told his charge, "They took her. Chair and all, they left."

**Meanwhile…**

"We're lost!"

Athena was still tied to the chair. The chair was on its side in the back of a Ford Explorer under a blanket. All she heard was voices of the two idiots in the front.

Being bound to the chair aided her some protection from their hectic driving.

"He told us to look for the man with the doughnut sign, not the tire man sign. I told you. Make a left here."

The Explorer made a screeching left.

Plus the buzz was wearing off and it was hot under the tarp.

It was not a good night for Athena.

She made a mental note to never drink again.

"Let's just stop and ask for directions!"

"Fine!"

The Explorer jerked right, went over a curb, and then the breaks were applied harshly.

Athena went over every Greek curse and profanity loudly in her mind, directing it toward the two brain-dead teens. When two car doors slammed she perked up. She began to struggle in her bindings.

She fought, wiggled, and tried her best to no avail.

Then came the slamming of three car doors.

Which got her attention.

The SUV sped off.

"Go! Go! Go!" Shouted an excited voice.

It was then she realized that someone was stealing the Ford, _this cannot be happening_, she thought to herself.

**Hours later…**

Athena had fallen asleep.

She couldn't help it.

Sheer exhaustion had taken over and in her current state she fell asleep and slept hour, after hour, after hour.

It was close to noon when the Explorer was moved.

It woke her up.

She tried to talk, but the rope in her mouth and tape over her lips prevented it.

Rap music was turned on, which drowned out the meager noises she made. The Ford was moved and eventually stopped, parked, and turned off.

All the doors were opened and voices followed, and then rap music. She strained her ears and listened, it took her a moment to realize she was in a chop shop. When the back was opened and the blanket pulled off her, the sudden light made her blink.

A young man's voice cried out in alarm, "Whoa! Uncle Joe! There's a bitch in here!"

In the time it took her eyes to adjust to the bright shop lights. See the cars all around the massive garage in various states of being dismantled. Even take in the men in their twenties to forties. Men she knew of, an African American family that was associated with her brother and his organization.

When "Uncle Joe" or Joey Mattis walked around the Explorer, looked at her, and then recognized her, he freaked, "Sweet Mother of Jesus! Do you know who she is!"


	15. Chapter 15

15

**15.**

The cell phone in Bruce's jeans pocket vibrated. At first he ignored it, on his bike heading toward Gotham to continue his search for Athena. As he passed a car he quickly thought of something, what if it was Alfred, or Athena? He quickly pulled over to the shoulder of the road as it stopped.

He pulled the phone from his leather jacket and turned off his bike.

The call missed number was not familiar, but whoever it was left a message.

Bruce checked the message.

He didn't recognize the voice.

"Hey…this is Eddie, I work down at Joe's body shop, off Pike…um, we found Athena, she's cool…just, you know, come pick her up…and uh, you know, don't tell her brother, cool. Bye."

Bruce shoved the phone in his jacket, started his bike, and off he went.

**Half an hour later…**

Bruce pulled his bike up in front of an auto body shop in a less then safe looking neighborhood. He dropped his helmet on the seat. It fell off the bike, Bruce didn't bother to pick it up. He ran up into the shop. Several young men pointed to the office.

Bruce hurried to the office.

Athena was seated on the couch, which had duct tape in strategic places. She glanced up at him, "Is Alfred ok?"

"At the hotel."

Bruce ran to her and took her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed his cheek and sighed, "Why does this keep happening to us?" He kissed her cheek and looked to the older man in the office, to thank him.

The men just simply told him, "Don't tell her brother that she was here."

With a nod Bruce understood.

He picked her up, wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her out to his bike. Then taking her to his hotel in Gotham City, not the manor. The same place he had dropped Alfred off earlier in the night.

**Meanwhile…**

Alfred sat in a Jacuzzi tub of bubbles, relaxing away the previous night, his worries, and his hangover. While sipping yet another glass of wine and nibbling on some caviar. Treating himself after his hellish night.

He flipped through the channels.

There was a TV on the tile shelf, mere feet away.

Flipped through the cable channels until he saw a picture of the man who had kidnapped him, Alfred flipped back. Catching the end of what the reporter had been saying.

"…appears that both Negly and his brother were killed in an apparent Mob Hit. While there are no witnesses and no leads, a single source says that it was due to the Prophets relationship with Athena Merozikki. Ares Merozikki has been questioned, but no charges have been made."

Alfred smiled and continued flipping through the channels. Muttering softly to himself, "I warned him." Upon finding the _Home and Garden Channel_ he set the remote down.

Beside the remote was a business card for a lawn and garden service. Given to him by Ares Merozikki earlier in the morning.


End file.
